


Full Circle Part One

by ChurchOfBalfe



Series: Midnight Chronicles [7]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: Jamie takes Claire back to where it all began.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Midnight Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970632
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	Full Circle Part One

Full Circle

Part 1

  
  


Claire giggled with anticipation, sitting in the passenger side blindfolded in the SUV. Jamie had a surprise, and he always had the  _ best _ surprises. All she knew is they were back in France where it all began. Claire still remembered the smell of the old, worn pages of the book on herbs he had surprised her with all those years ago. The knowledge she had gained from those pages proved invaluable, allowing her to hone her skills as a healer for decades to come. 

The leather of her embroidered journal had long since dried out and turned brittle. The hand-bound pages were now so yellowed with age that she dare not touch them, in fear of destroying the pages. She now stored them lovingly in acid-free boxes, tucked away safely in a closet, in order to preserve them as long as possible. 

“What are ye thinking about over there, smiling tae yerself?” Jamie asked curiously. 

“Oh, just reminiscing about when you gave me the book on herbs, and the journal. Do you remember that?” Claire asked, turning her head towards him, even though she was unable to see him. 

“Och, I remember. It was meant tae be a wedding gift to ya, but when I saw ye sleeping with yer wee papers scattered about, I had tae give them to ye right then and there.” 

“Such a romantic.” Claire sighed. “You would think that after all this time, you would run out of ways to surprise me.” 

“I will never stop finding ways tae surprise ye,  _ mo chridhe _ . It makes my heart swell tae see yer face light up like a child at Christmas.” 

Claire squealed when the car came to a stop, and Jamie turned off the engine. 

“Are we here?” she asked excitedly, practically jumping out of her seat. 

“Hold yerself together for a minute. Let me come around and get ye. I canna have ye falling face-first out of the car,” he laughed. 

“I’m a doctor, I can fix it!” she giggled, as she ripped her seatbelt off, unable to contain her excitement. “Jamie, hurry up!” 

“Christ, woman. Calm yerself.” 

Claire nearly jumped out of the car the second Jamie opened it. 

“Give me yer hands and  _ slowly _ get out of the car,” Jamie chuckled.

Claire let Jamie guide her out of the car. The smell of lavender instantly filled her senses as she took a deep breath in. Memories of the night they met came rushing back to her. The feeling of the warm, lavender-scented rain that washed over her. The thrill of the temporary freedom that dancing secretly in the rain could bring her. The one place she ever truly felt alive. Until she met Jamie. The man who put her broken soul together, piece by shattered piece. The man who had spent the last two hundred and fifty years cherishing her, and only her. 

“Are ye ready?” Jamie asked as he gently removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

Claire stood in awe looking at the beautiful two-story stone cottage with dusky blue shutters that lined the entire length of the tall windows. Patches of lavender bushes, tucked neatly inside of perfectly manicured green shrubbery, were placed along either side of a winding walkway of gravel. 

“Two hundred and fifty years ago, I saw ye in the rain in naught but yer rain-soaked shift in this very spot.” 

“Jamie, this isn't—” Claire gasped.

“Sh, let me finish,” he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. “Yer face tilted to the sky, with yer arms open wide. Laughing as ye spun yerself in wee circles. I had never seen anything more beautiful. Ye had my heart from the moment I saw ye, Claire, and I was powerless to stop it.” 

Claire burrowed her face against his neck, unable to control the tears that fell onto Jamie’s shirt. 

“Ye have given me more than I could ever deserve. Ye accepted me as I was, and all that came with it, no questions asked. Two hundred and fifty years ago, ye promised me yer heart and soul for eternity in this very spot. I figured it was only right tae bring ye back to where we started, as we begin another two hundred fifty years together.” He paused only for a second to place a soft kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Tae answer yer question—yes, this is and always will be our field. The fields were overrun due to decades of no upkeep, and needed extensive repair. In the end, we ended having tae till it all under, and started the field from scratch.The lavender is now thriving and healthy, ready for you tae do what ye will with it.”

Just when Claire thought she couldn’t possibly love this man anymore, he had once again proved her wrong. Claire looked up with him with tears in her eyes. “Jamie, I don’t even know what to say.” 

“That’s a first,” he chuckled. 

Shifting her focus back to the cottage, Claire stood speechless, unable to find the words to express how much it all meant to her. “It’s perfect Jamie, I love it. You know— you’re always telling me how I saved you, but it was you who saved me. You took such care putting me back together, piece by broken piece, until I was whole. If it weren’t for you I’d—”

Claire shuddered at the thought of what her fate would have been had she had never met Jamie that night. She would have led an unfulfilled life, filled with loneliness and despair. 

“You’d what,  _ mo chridhe? _ ” Jamie asked softly. 

“Nothing. It’s not important. That chapter of my life closed long ago, and that’s exactly what I intend for it to do. Stay closed. Our life together has been a beautiful adventure, filled with so many ups and downs and incredible stories. I would never want to be on this adventure with anyone other than you. So, thank  _ you _ . Thank you for saving me, Jamie. Thank you for this incredible life you have given me. You owned my heart the moment I saw you, leaving me powerless, yet powerful at the same time. 

“Thank you for loving me, Jamie,” Claire whispered against his lips.

~~~~~~~~

Samhain. The anniversary of when Claire’s mortal life ended and her immortal life had begun. Claire slowly rubbed lavender- and eucalyptus-scented lotion that she had crafted herself all over her freshly bathed body in preparation for tonight's events. Jamie had taken care of everything, ordering her to a long, hot bath. Three white boxes lay upon their king-size bed with a note attached to each. 

_ What are you up to James Fraser?  _ Claire thought, picking up the note on the larger box that read  _ open first. _

_ Claire,  _

_ I saw this and it immediately reminded me of the shift you wore the first night we met. Please, do me the honor of wearing this, and only this, this evening.  _

_ J _

  
  


Claire opened the box, carefully opening the neatly folded tissue paper, and gently removed the lace garment from the box. 

“Oh, Jamie,” Claire whispered, as she held up the dress. It was made of airy, sheer organza, with a modern A-line waist with a floral lace overlay, flowing down into the sheer material of the skirt. Unlined lace flowed down her arms. The open back met at a vee where delicate satin buttons gathered the flowing fabric into a small train. Claire smiled and reached for the next package. 

_ Claire,  _

_ As you are aware, the bride is given a floral crown for the ceremony. I still think a crown with yer wee herbs suits you better than flowers.  _

_ J _

In the box was a perfectly replicated crown, made of rosemary and lavender with a silk lavender ribbon flowing down the back. Claire lightly ran her fingers over the delicate leaves, before setting the box back down, reaching for the third and final box. 

_ Claire,  _

_ Think back to our blood vow and my dagger. I had this made for you, so ye would have one of your very own.  _

_ It is time for you to get ready. Bring this with you when you meet me in the fields.  _

_ J _

Claire gasped at the ornately carved dagger resting in the box. The gleaming steel was hand etched with a delicate filigree pattern on top of the blade. The top portion of the dagger was carved out, leaving only the filigree pattern that attached to an opal handle. 

Claire followed the candle-lit path, her dress bunched in her hands, careful not to snag the small train. The feel of the cool earth on her bare feet was soothing to her soul, as she made her way towards Jamie. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie sensed her presence, and looked up from lighting the final candle in the circle. She looked like a goddess in her white dress floating towards him, engulfed in moonlight. 

“Ye look beautiful, Sassenach.” He extended his hand out to her. 

Claire slid her hand into his, stepping inside of the circle. “Jamie, this dress is stunning. You didn't have to do all of this.”

Jamie glanced down at her hand. “It’s never enough when it comes tae ye. I see ye got yer dagger. Do ye like it?” 

“It’s lovely, Jamie. I love it. Did you give this to me, so I could...” Claire trailed off, looking up at him.

“Aye, I did.” Jamie smiled. “Are ye ready to share another two hundred and fifty years with me, Claire?”

“It would be an honor, Jamie.” 

Jamie took Claire’s delicate hands in his with a smile, reciting the exact words he pledged to her over two hundred years ago.

“I, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, bestow to you, Claire Elizabeth Fraser, the gift of eternal life openly and freely. I give you my life and my blood of my own free will, with honor and pride. I give you my blood as an eternal bond that only we shall share. I promise to nourish, protect, and love you—and only you—until my life on this earth is done. “

Claire squeezed Jamie’s hands lovingly, with joy in her heart. 

“I, Claire Elizabeth Fraser, accept the gift of eternal life openly and freely. I accept your life and your blood of my own free will with honor and pride. I accept your blood as an eternal bond that only we shall share. I promise to nourish, protect, and love you—and only you—until my life on this earth is done.”

“I love ye, Claire. Then, now, and always,” Jamie whispered, brushing a soft kiss on her lips. “Turn around. I’ll help ye out of yer buttons and such.” 

Jamie leaned forward, letting his lips linger in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her lavender and rosemary kissed skin. His finger trailed slowly down the length of Claire’s spine, stopping just at the satin buttons on her dress. 

“ _ Ifrinn! _ Why do they make these things so damn small?” Jamie huffed, struggling with the buttons on her gown. “I dinna ken how ye got this on with all these wee buttons.” 

“Here, let me.” Claire reached around her back, quickly unbuttoning the first three buttons. 

“Sorcery. Tis the only way to explain how ye did that without any trouble at all,” he chuckled against her shoulder.

“Nimble surgeon’s hands.” Claire smiled. 

Jamie ghosted his hands up Claire’s arms. “The last time we did this, ye deprived me of the honor of undressing ye by doing it yerself.” He planted a kiss on her shoulder. “This time,  _ mo nighean donn,  _ it’s my turn.” 

Claire’s breath hitched as he slowly slid the dress down over her arms, draping it around her waist. Last time he was so terrified Claire would change her mind at the last minute, he did not get to cherish and honor her the way she deserved. He had never spoken of this to Claire, but it had weighed in the back of his mind all this time. Tonight would be different. Tonight he would show her just how cherished she truly was. Jamie gently lowered himself to his knees, his lips following the exact course his fingers did. He slowly slid the dress down over her hips, letting it pool at her feet. “Don’t move, Claire. Let me just— Christ, yer beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Ye ken,” Jamie said as he softly kissed the small of her back, “I had planned on undressing you slowly.” His hands ran up the length of her legs. 

“I had plans on cherishing ye. Of taking ye so slow, it drove us both mad with need.” His finger traced her inner thigh. 

“Jamie,” Claire moaned, her head falling back. 

“Turn around,  _ mo chridhe.  _ I want tae see you.” 

Saying nothing, Jamie undid his kilt and let it fall to the ground. “Join me, Sassenach.” Jamie extended his hand out to her. 

Claire gave a small smile before kneeling before him on the blanket. Jamie silently laid down on the soft warm blanket. “Lay with me a minute.” 

“Jamie, is everything alright?” Claire asked nervously, laying down beside him. 

“I never told ye this, but I had planned the first blood vow differently than it went. I wanted to be soft and gentle with ye. I wanted tae let ye know how much I cherished ye. Instead I took ye like some rabid animal. I have always regretted not showing gentleness that night. Ye gave up yer mortality for me, and I repaid ye by taking what I wanted, while ye selflessly gave me everything.” 

“Oh, Jamie, have you been keeping this to yourself all this time?” Claire brushed her lips over his. “No, my love. Don’t ever think that. If I recall, I was the one on top. I was the one who took you with uncontrollable lust.” 

“Aye. I remember it like it was yesterday. But—”

“But nothing. You have nothing to be sorry for, James Fraser. I wouldn’t change a thing about that night, ever.” 

“I would—I would verra much like tae make love to ye right now, if that’s alright?” Jamie said tearfully. 

“I would like that very much,” Claire whispered against his lips, pulling him over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Claire’s heart ached for Jamie, at the thought of him carrying around unnecessary guilt over the way they took each other on the night of their blood vow. She had not been prepared for the burning fire that ripped through her veins at the first taste of his blood, leaving her with an insatiable appetite that only he could quench. 

Jamie’s mouth took hers slowly, rendering her breathless beneath him. His hips rocked against her center in slow, purposeful movements. 

“I want you inside me,” Claire panted. 

“No,  _ mo nighean donn _ , I want tae watch you.” Jamie smiled down at her, as he pressed his hips harder against her. 

Claire could feel the pressure building as he slid himself over her slick center over and over. 

“Look at me, Claire,” Jamie growled softly. “I want to watch ye come apart for me and only me.” 

Claire’s eyes locked on Jamie as she felt herself fall over the edge in a silent scream. “Jamie,” Claire whispered with tears in her eyes. 

“Shh,  _ mo chridhe _ , I have you,” he whispered as he slid slowly into her. 

With their eyes locked, they moved together in tandem. Like a well-choreographed dance, that only they knew. Their love was a love like no other. A love that had fused their souls into one for all eternity. 

“I, James Fraser, give ye the gift of my blood, openly and freely,” he panted, still moving slowly inside of her, pressing her dagger into the palm of her hand. 

“I, Claire Fraser, accept the gift of your blood, openly and freely,” Claire said softly, as she watched his blood drip over the dagger drag against his skin.

“I love you Jamie,” Claire whispered into his neck, moaning as the taste of the warm metallic liquid flowed into her mouth. 

Jamie growled, pushing harder into her. 

The familiar rush of Jamie’s blood nourishing her hit her at once. Desire pulsed through her veins, burning from the inside out. She craved him. Wanted him. Needed him. “Harder, Jamie. Please.” Claire moaned, scrapping her nails down his back, writhing beneath him. 

Jamie bared his fangs with a growl as he pushed harder and deeper inside of her. Claire’s fingers dug into his ass, pushing him deeper inside her. She needed it as much as he did. The delicious feeling of his fangs sinking into her. 

“Do it now. And don’t be gentle,” Claire demanded. She yelled out in pleasure as his fangs sunk hard and deep into her neck, taking his fill. 

Claire groaned in protest when Jamie released his grip on her neck, and pinned her hands over her head.“Claire, I canna. I need-.” Jamie growled.

“Tell me,” Claire moaned, giving Jamie a knowing smile. “Tell me what you need.” 

He was holding back. Claire could see it in his eyes. She could see it pulsing in his veins in his strained neck. She could hear it in the primal growls he was trying to hold back. 

“Do—Do you need me to say it?” Claire writhed beneath him. “Do you need me to tell you to fuck me?” She nipped at his chin. 

“Claire,” Jamie growled in warning. “I told ye I planned on—” 

“Fuck me, you stubborn Scot,” Claire demanded. “Fuck me now.” 

Jamie cried out as he slammed into her, his hands still entwined with hers. “Scream for me Claire,” Jamie demanded. “I need tae hear ye.” 

Pleasure ripped through Claire’s body as Jamie slammed into her. “Oh, God. Oh, Claire,” Jamie panted. 

Claire yelled out when a burst of color exploded behind her eyes, as pleasure ripped through her body, in a long, continuous wave, taking each other over the edge together. 

“Jamie, you’re crushing me.” Claire nudged him, urging him to take some of his limp body weight off of her 

Wordlessly, Jamie rolled onto this side, taking Claire and the blanket with him. “Claire, I—” he paused, pulling the blanket over Claire. 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize,” Claire interrupted sternly. “And before you say, I promised to make love to me, you did.” She gently weaved her fingers through his hair. “I think that the passion that’s between us is heightened during a blood vow, and we can’t stop our need. So we shouldn’t try.” 

“Aye,” Jamie said quietly, pulling her close. “I suppose yer right, as usual.” Jamie chuckled. 

“Of course I am.” Claire smiled nuzzling herself against him, enjoying his warmth.

“Let me clean this up,” Jamie said, absently running his fingers up her arm. “Then we can have a wee snuggle by the fire.” 

“Mm, sounds lovely.” 

Claire stood, gathering her belongings, while Jamie started the tedious task of blowing out the candles, before placing them in a bag. 

“I’ll be waiting for you back at the house,” Claire said, turning on her heels, walking quickly towards the house to get out of the cold. 

“I won’t be far behind ye.” 

Claire turned to and looked at Jamie, her gown draped carefully over her arm. Watching the man she gave her soul to two hundred and fifty years ago, wondering what the next two hundred and fifty years of adventure would bring. Jamie looked up with a lopsided grin, shoving his kilt into one of the bags. 

Claire couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this ridiculous, beautifully sculpted man naked man. With his mop of copper curls, amongst other things, flopping in the breeze, running towards her while carrying several bags in his hands. 

“What’s sae funny, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, dropping the bags at his feet, lunging for Claire and scooping her up in his arms.

“You looked absolutely ridiculous running through the damn field completely naked with all of those bags in your hands,” she laughed. 

“Is that so?” he grinned. “Well, I thought ye looked bonnie, walking naked as a babe across the field. Yer wee fat arse glowing in the moonlight with a delicious full moon of yer very own. I quite enjoyed the view.” 

Claire scoffed, smacking him on the arm. “Get me in the house, I'm freezing. And I’ll tell you exactly what you can do with my full moon.” 

“Say no more.” Jamie smiled, carrying his wife in his arms towards the house. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my amazing beta, as always.


End file.
